Forbidden, Not Forgotten
In one of the coldest, most isolated corners of England, there is a public school. When these events all happened, the school was holding a concert and about 30 girls stayed behind, as it was too far to travel back and then to return. Phoebe and Janet were two of the select few to remain behind after hours. The girls were assigned to one of the upstairs English rooms, which was 30ft or so away from the oldest part of the school, the library. The library which opened in 1842. The girls sat patiently, Phoebe reading a magazine and Janet reading The Secret Garden. Some of the Year 11s just spent the couple of free hours on their phones. Phoebe got bored pretty quickly, and turned to face Janet. 'Hey, I heard a few of the Year 8s are planning to take some pictures of the upper library, wanna come?' Janet was a pretty sensible girl, so she denied the invitation. Phoebe just said, 'Suit yourself.' Then she snuck off with a few of the older girls into the music cupboard. The cupboard right across the hall - the one that faced the library. Janet didn't really regret not going, she had heard all of the stories the older girls tell, about the suicide of the teenager in the olden days, and she didn't pay much attention to it. She knew about all of the secret passages, like Janet could easily lead you from an English room to a Physics room, 200m away, unseen by security cameras. Meanwhile, in the tiny cupboard, three girls squashed in tight. They were Phoebe, a year 8 and the year 8's best friend. They all stood, facing the mirror in the cupboard, and the blonde girl whipped out her iPhone, and started taking pictures of the library's reflection. She tried without the flash, and cussed as she saw nothing worth her time. Her friend recommended she used the flash, and as soon as the girl took a few photos, all three of them ran out screaming, back into the English room as fast as their legs would carry them. In the photo, they saw something that looked a lot like a mutilated teenage girl, with her face pressed, flat, as if she hit her face on the tiles beneath the window in the library. It was odd, Phoebe remembered that the window had been boarded up for years.... Phoebe begged Janet to come with her, pleading and offering anything she could give. Janet eventually said yes, but not for the bribery, but for the collection of first editions in the upper library. She was tingling with excitement. You are only allowed in the upper library from Year 10 upwards, so it was a thrill to see all of the neatly bound books early. As they stepped into the inky darkness of the upper library, Janet cautiously waited for her eyes to adjust, but Phoebe felt an impulse for adrenaline, and stepped forward. The floor creaked, and in her mind, Janet thought that it would collapse, but she knew better than to tell Phoebe. Suddenly, they heard a loud smack, and turned around slowly. Janet could she one of the chairs in the library, rocking slightly. She gripped Phoebe. Janet would not leave, she knew those first editions were worth it. In the depth of darkness, Phoebe could make out a table, there was something on it. Janet squinted, and could see it was a candle. Next to it, was a box of matches, Phoebe grabbed it, trembling slightly, and struck a match. She put it to the wick of the candle, and it lit. They creeped on forward, and passed shelves of books, until Janet began to hear a sizzling, and the whole room became dim, as only the light of the moon brought insufficient light. Phoebe led Janet further, until they were only about 15 feet away from the end window, it was a big library after all. Janet began to hear horror chords in her head, and she felt something tap her shoulder. She knew it wasn't Phoebe. Phoebe was right by the windows. She carefully turned around, heart in her throat. There, was a silvery figure, with a mutilated face and tendons hanging from her bones and joints. She began to approach the girls, and they both backed towards the furthest window, the one you could see from the English rooms. There was no light in them, the concert must have started. The woman was getting closer, until Janet and Phoebe were leaning right against the wooden boards. They pushed with all of their might against the wood.... The soloist was just about to reach the highest note of her section, when a bloodcurdling scream rang through the hall. The governors attending the event, ran towards the library. There, lying on the tiles were two bloody bodies, one impaled with a bit of board. The wood was holding a note in place on the person's chest. It said, 'You may have forbidden the library, but it should never be forgotten. This will happen AGAIN, and worse.' Category:Ghosts Category:Places